


This Time For Sure

by SimplePleasure



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fated Lovers, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Romance, Separations, Time Travel, World Travel, multiple readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplePleasure/pseuds/SimplePleasure
Summary: Though we may not remember those days, that shouldn't stop us for continuing to spend more together.Though we may not bear the same names as before, that doesn't change the fact we'll call to each other.Though we may never be able to live happily with one another, that won't prevent us from enjoying the moments we share.This time for sure, I'll treasure both you and I.Reader/Fai D. Flourite





	1. Prequel

"...Why did it have to be you?"

Once radiant ice blue eyes now only reflect a bitter hollowness as they stare down at the corpse that will never awaken ever again. Sitting beneath a wilting cherry blossom tree, a seemingly young blond man is a holding onto another person. Tears well within the man's glazed expression as he tenderly embraces the lithe figure dressed in a blood soaked robe. Despite the raging flames and countless screams of horror surrounding him, he can only register the body's coldness that matches with his heart. Closing his eyes, he allows the tears to slowly trickle down his pale face for a few moments before opening them as he readjusts his position in order to slip his arms underneath the figure. Weakly rising to his feet, he holds the corpse bridal style.

Perhaps if he was quicker, she really would have been his bride.

He ignores how his own white robe is caked with dark splotches that have long since dried. Gently supporting the upper half of her body in order to have the head rest against his shoulder, he smiles slightly at the way her bangs cross over her face. With single blow of his breath, the wind around them swirls in a small circular fashion, creating currents that cause their attires to billow out. Ultimately with this action, her bangs are swept to the side just as the cherry blossoms from above are forced to fall due to both the strength of the wind and their already weakening hold on the branches.

Glancing up as the two of them are showered in pink, his smile widens even more.

"You always wanted to see this, right? Look, they're raining from above under the moonlight." His voice trembles as he continues, "That was one of your wishes. To stand here together with me here." Choking down his sorrow, he forces himself to complain quietly, "Yet why am I the only one on my feet? Why is it that you're not waking up?"

A teardrop falls from his eye and onto her icy cheek.

The man's smile instantly transforms into an indignant scowl. "I won't allow you to leave me behind. This time, I'll be the one to make take the initiative and come find you." He pauses briefly. "...You loved this world, didn't you? Then," his grip on her body tightens, "I'll bring everything with me as a gift." His body glows with a bright aquamarine hue; a sharp contrast to the backdrop full of soot and pools of blood.

Just as the world is about to explode, the man smiles one last time. A real, authentic smile full of eagerness and adoration.


	2. Prices

"...They're coming."

Still confused as to where the high-pitched sounds suddenly came from, Syaoran can only look up into the dark sky for any sliver of clarity. The rain coats his worn-out body and he draws Sakura closer into his embrace, hoping to provide some warmth for her still form. When the air to the right and the ground to his left begin to distort, Syaoran tenses. Large blobs burst apart and disappear, revealing two men.

"Who the hell are you?" "Are you the Witch of Dimensions?"

Two voices mesh together into a muddled disaster.

A disgruntled man garbed in black and crimson clothes glares at the blond next to him. In contrast to the color scheme of the black-haired male's outfit, the blond's appearance is a mix of white and blue. The hooded stranger returns the stare without necessarily reacting strongly. The seemingly youngest pair remains in the center between the two. The brunette boy is holding a girl close to his own age who bears hair of the same color, just of a lighter shade. Their clothes are tattered signs of struggling were much more blatant in comparison to the other duo.

"You first." Yuuko motions towards the black-haired man.

"I'm Kurogane." He glances around with a frown. "But, where the hell are we? What are those strange buildings around us?"

"Japan," Yuuko states.

Relieved, Kurogane smirks triumphantly. "Well, I came from Japan!"

"A different one," Yuuko shoots down immediately with a quiet snicker.

"I don't understand."

Ignoring Kurogane's sudden confusion, Yuuko turns to the blond. "You...?"

He smiles before bowing at his waist politely. "I'm a Celes Country wizard. Fai D. Flourite."

"You do know where we are, right?" Yuuko comments more so than asks.

However, Fai replies as though it really was an inquiry, "Yes, a place where you grant wishes at a proper or high price."

"That's correct." Yuuko nods. "Well then, since you are all here, that means all of you want some sort of wish."

"I want to return to where I'm from." "I want to never return to where I'm from."

Once again, the disharmonious sentences causes Kurogane to glower.

"That's a hard thing for both of you." Yuuko thoughtfully holds a hand over her chin as she scans over the four. "No, for all three of you. Those wishes you have, if you pay separately, it won't be enough..."

Despair instantly envelopes Syaoran's being.

"But, if you three pay together, it might barely be enough."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurogane sneers.

"Please be quiet, Blackie."

"It's not Blackie! It's Kurogane!" Kurogane angrily shouts at the blond mage who spoke out.

"You three all have the same wish." Yuuko's expression becomes serious as she turns to Syaoran. "You, child, want to go to different worlds to collect this girl's memories." Her gaze focuses on Kurogane. "From a different world, you want to go back to your own world." Her eyes travel to Fai last. "You want to go live in a world other than your own." Yuuko moves to stand before all three men. "Your purposes are different, but the means are the same. You have different reasons why you want to go to different worlds. Individually, I can't grant your wishes. But if the three of you each give me your precious item, the three of you can go to different worlds."

"What do I have to give you?" Kurogane demands.

"That sword."

Kurogane immediately becomes enraged. "There's no way in hell I'll ever hand over my Ginryuu!"

"Fine, then!" Yuuko moves closer and starts jabbing at his chest with her forefinger. "In exchange, you can roam around looking like a cosplayer, violate weapon laws, get arrested by the police, and get interviewed on television."

Though initially angry at her close proximity, Kurogane becomes confused over the unfamiliar terms the witch uses. "Eh? Poli? Tele?" As if to prove his unawareness, even his incomplete repeats of the words fall flat.

"I'm the only one in this world able to send you to another world," Yuuko adds on with a smug look.

"Bullshit!"

"It's true," Fai announces while cupping around his mouth to make his voice clearer over the downpour.

"Really?" Kurogane faces the wizard who only grins in response.

"What are you going to do?" Yuuko questions while holding out her hand.

Kurogane grits his teeth with a tense face. After a few moments, he fiercely places his sword back into its sheath. "Shit!" He thrusts out the scabbard forward. "When this curse is gone, I will definitely return for it!"

Yuuko easily has the sword levitate before turning back to face Fai. "Your price is that tattoo."

Fai's smile slips for a brief second before returning in full bloom. "Will this wand not do?" he asks meekly while rubbing his hood.

"I said the price is your most valuable thing."

Fai slips off his hood with a solemn look. He smiles in defeat. "I guess I have no other choice then..."

Slowly, an intricate tattoo begins to manifest over his back, easily bypassing the cloth that originally hid it from outside view. It floats over to Yuuko's side, suspended midair just like Kurogane's blade.

Yuuko stares down at Syaoran. "And you? What is the most precious thing that you own? And will you give it to me to go to another world?"

Not even a second passes when an answer is given, "Yes."

"Your price has not yet been told and yet you will still give it to me?"

"Yes."

"I can only help you travel your paths to different worlds. You must search for this child's memories by yourself."

"...Yes."

Seeing the resolution in Syaoran's eyes, Yuuko smiles approvingly. "...Good. You're prepared."

"There's more?!" a voice shouts in confusion, evidently not expecting to find two more 'guests'.

"Here he comes."

A young male hurriedly makes his way over to their spot, shielding two objects in his arms from the rain. They looked similar to rabbits in the sense of their ears being elongated. They were both round and rather pudgy. Aside from their colors, every other aspect was mirrored; black and white twins.

Yuuko reaches over and pulls the white one from his arms. Cradling it against her stomach, she introduces, "This one's name is Mokona Modoki. He will take you to different dimensions."

The black one in the boy's arms waves in greeting.

"You have another one, hand me that. I'll go with this one." Kurogane motions to the youth with a smirk.

"That's only for communication," Yuuko clarifies blankly as she points between the two twins. "All he can do is communicate with this Mokona."

Kurogane clicks his tongue in disappointment.

"Mokona can take you to another dimension, but he can't control where you land. Your wish becoming true is only by luck." Yuuko holds the white Mokona up. "But there are no coincidences in this world. There is only inevitability. It was inevitable for you to meet each other." Yuuko withdraws the Mokona back to her side as she stares at Syaoran. "Syaoran, your payment is... Your relationship. To you, the most important thing is the relationship with that girl. So I'll take it."

"What does that mean?" Syaoran questions.

"Even if she gets all of her memories back, you will not have the same relationship with her as before." Yuuko allows Syaoran to digest her meaning for a bit longer before continuing, "What is she to you?"

Syaoran stares at Sakura's face which not too long ago reflected the brightest of smiles. "My childhood friend, the princess of my country, and...someone who is very important to me."

**_Pang_ **

Fai frowns a bit as a dull pain rings through his chest as he listens to Syaoran's last words. He brushes it off quickly in order to evade scrutiny. He couldn't appear suspicious right at the very beginning. Unbeknownst to him, Yuuko had long ago noticed his reaction. In fact, she was even anticipating it. But there's no need to voice this and so she returns her attention back to the duo. "I see. But, if you're going to use Mokona, that relationship will disappear. Even if you were able to return all her memories back, the parts about you won't returns. That's your price. Even so?"

"I'll go!" Syaoran clenches his teeth. "I won't let Sakura die!"

"...Traveling through various worlds will be tougher than you think. There are many worlds. For example, these people," Yuuko tilts her chin in Fai's and Kurogane's directions, "come from different worlds. You can tell by the clothing they wear. You understand? The worlds you came from are different. People that you know, people from past worlds, may have different lives in separate worlds. You may meet the same people in many different worlds. For those who were nice to you in one world, you can't be certain they will be the same in another. There are worlds where language and common sense can't be understood. Living standards and rules are also different in different worlds. For some of those worlds, they are full of criminals, lies, or wars. You have to keep living and passing through the worlds while looking for the fragments of the memories, not knowing where or when they will all be gathered. But, you are still steadily determined...right?"

"...Yes."

Satisfied, Yuuko raises the Mokona up once again. "Readiness and sincerity; qualities that are indispensable in order to accomplish anything. Qualities you are properly provided with. Well then..." The Mokona levitates in the air as various wisps of multicolored threads spin around it. Brilliant wings sprout from its back just as Yuuko continues, "Please get going."

The white Mokona widely opens its mouth and inhales powerfully. Aside from Yuuko and her own companions, the other four were sucked into the creature. After successfully being consumed, the Mokona even makes a chomping motion as if showcasing how it would finish a delicious meal. Afterwards, the same threads begin to wrap around the Mokona just as it leaps into the magic circle formation placed right below it. Soon, both the rain and the mysterious guests have disappeared. Daylight begins to filter its way through the dispersing dark clouds.

Yuuko stares up into the bright sky. "Good luck on your journey..."


	3. The Republic of Hanshin: Part One (Strangers)

"(Name)! Look at that! It's so cute!" Noira exclaims with an excited gleam in her eyes. She shakes your shoulders as she stands up to stretch over the table separating the both of you. Despite the volume of her voice, the bustling of the cafe swallows it with equal ferocity. Due to her persistence, you decided it'd be alright to finally take an outside table for once.

You glance up from your book in order to toss a questioning gaze in your friend's direction. Following her line of sight, what enters your field of vision is a white rabbit-like creature eagerly glancing around. The adorable thing brings a smile to your lips. "It really is. Why don't you try and get a picture with it?" you suggest lightly while slipping a bookmark into your novel. Based on the number of years of knowing her, you instinctively know she wouldn't plan on letting you read for the rest of the day now that something has piqued her interest.

"You think he'll let me?" Noira frowns a bit as she stares at the man providing height for the creature.

"I'm sure if you ask nicely, he wouldn't mind. He seems like a nice kid."

"Hm, if you say so... Then," Noira raises her hand as she turns to one of the staff members, "check please!"

"Right away; please follow me to the counter, miss!"

Noira practically skips after the employee with an obvious hint of happiness.

Laughing under your breath at her behavior, you turn back to scan the crowd for the rabbit looking Kudan. It was hopping in place atop a young man's head. Accompanying the brunette and his Kudan are taller males with contrasting color palettes; one with dark features and an equally dark facial expression, and the other—

Fai pauses momentarily in his steps. Kurogane and Syaoran continue on, not seeming to notice the mage's sudden move. A faint prickling sensation irritates the side of his head, making Fai glance around to see if the cause was due to being under surveillance. Just as he cranes his neck, you and him make eye contact.

You jump a bit in your seat, not expecting the stranger to take notice of you, much less actually stare back. With a somewhat bashful grin, you wave your hand slightly.

Deep blue eyes twinkle with mild amusement as the blond waves back with a childlike smile.

"(Name), let's go!" Noira calls from the doors of the entrance.

Breaking the connection, you respond, "Alright, alright, I'm coming." Standing up from your seat, you carefully set your book inside your bag before slinging the strap over your shoulder. Easily catching up to your friend, you quickly push the encounter with the handsome stranger to the back of your mind.

Fai similarly forgets about the meeting almost as quickly as it had occurred. Now that the mild irritation dissipated, he pays no mind to think further, chalking it up to the feeling being the cause of your stare. He happily returns to his group while throwing out a, "Kuro-tan didn't wait for me! How cold~"

"Shut it! Stop calling me by that stupid name!"

"Welcome! Yo! Fellows, want to buy some apples?" a boisterous vendor beckons the trio over to his shop.


	4. The Republic of Hanshin: Part Two (Acquaintances)

"Hey, young man, are you free right now?" a somewhat seductive voice breaks Syaoran out of his flashbacks.

The dimension traveler blinks before finally lifting his chin to stare at the owner of the voice. A young woman, possibly in her early twenties, with emerald green irises and chocolate twin-tails is staring at him with a coy smile. Dressed in a pair of washed jeans and a fitted red top, she was obviously not one to be ashamed about her own figure. Syaoran, in the midst of his confusion, nervously glances to his companions. Returning the stranger's gaze, he hesitantly points to himself. "M-Me?"

She nods. "Come on, let's have some fun~" Sauntering a bit closer, she playfully drags the tip of her fingernail down the bridge of his nose. With her high heels, she easily towers over the brunette. "Just the two of us~"

"U-Um?!" Syaoran immediately turns bright red.

A bag interrupts their one-sided conversation by abruptly slamming down onto the top of the woman's head. With a pain-filled whine, she crouches while holding her hands over the bump, attempting to cover it while also maintaining a small distance to avoid touching the sensitive injury. "When I said to approach him normally, I didn't mean to hit on him!" a new stranger berates, appearing behind the first woman.

Syaoran tilts his head slightly, feeling a bit overwhelmed about the consecutive surprises. "Can I...help you two?"

The woman responsible for hitting the other easily secures the bag's strap over her shoulder as though nothing happened. Wearing a simple white summer dress with a light beige cardigan, she finishes her look with a pair of white flats. With her hair in a loose ponytail that hangs over her shoulder, she smiles politely, her eyes expressing silent apologies as she reaches out with one hand. "Sorry about my friend; she's rather eccentric but didn't mean any harm. I'm (Name), please accept my apology on her behalf."

"Ah, no, it's not anything to apologize for!" Syaoran assures with a flustered face. Holding the bright red apple in one hand, he uses the other reciprocate the gesture and shakes her hand firmly before pulling back. "Did you need me for something?"

"My friend here, Noira, wanted to know if it'd be alright to take a picture with your Kudan," you explain patiently. "Though her approach was..." Grimacing slightly, you bow your head a bit. "It's because I didn't properly hold her back that she made you feel uncomfortable. Sorry."

"It's alright, (Name)-san," Syaoran replies with a wave of his hand. "We're not from this country, so forgive us for not knowing the customs."

"No, trust me, this isn't the sort of custom you should be exposed to; especially since you're a visitor." Glaring at your friend who's recovered for the most part, you angrily urge, "Apologize to him. Wanting to request something after shamelessly teasing him like that... Honestly!"

Noira pouts but nonetheless turns to Syaoran in order to bow. "I'm sorry for hitting on you."

"It's fine, really."

"Apologizing each and every time; so annoying!" Kurogane grumbles unhappily. He lost count over the number of apologies that have been bounced around.

Before his comment can trigger any other sort of event, Fai intercepts tactfully with a laugh, "You said you wanted a picture?"

"Ah, right!" Noira gestures to Mokona with an eager look. "Your Kudan! It's the cutest one I've ever seen! Lemme take a picture with it!"

"Noira," you warn with furrowed eyebrows, crossing your arms over your chest.

"...Please let me take a picture?"

"I don't mind." Syaoran attempts to glance upward. "Mokona?"

"Mokona also doesn't mind taking a picture with the pretty lady~!"

"I-It speaks too! (Name)! Did you hear that voice?!" Noira, despite her age, starts to jump in place with a face full of endearment.

Sighing, you reluctantly smile. "Yes, yes. Just hurry up and take that picture so we can stop annoying them."

"We don't mind at all~ The more the merrier," Fai joyfully states as he stands beside you in order to observe Noira interacting with Mokona and Syaoran. The trio attempts numerous poses in order to find the best one. He turns a bit in order to stare down at you. Easily recognizing your facial features, he blinks twice. "Ah, that one miss who was staring at me with such passionate eyes earlier~!" he quietly realizes, but since he's practically shoulder to shoulder with you, you easily overhear his words.

Blushing darkly, you attempt to fight the redness down by clearing your throat. "P-Please don't say such a thing that can be easily misunderstood. I was just curious. We don't get to see many attractive men in Hanshin."

"Heh, calling us attractive so easily~ Are you 'hitting' on me as well now~?"

"..." You cover your brightening face with both hands. "Please stop."

Fai chuckles in amusement, ignoring how Kurogane mumbles over being excluded. "Sorry. You're quite lovely yourself, (Name)-chan~" Seeming to remember something, he adds on just as you uncover your face, "My name is Fai."

Although the way he easily uses such a suffix perplexed you, you let it slide in favor of courtesy, "It's nice to meet you, Fai. I know it's a bit late, but welcome to the Republic of Hanshin." You smile up at the taller male.

_A bright smile stretches across a vague face obscured by light._

Fai freezes, his usual smile slipping off briefly. Although he easily recovers his usual happy appearance in order to avoid suspicion, Fai makes a mental note to delve into further contemplation later when alone. "Thanks~! Also, this here is Kuro-tan. He may seem grumpy, but that's just the way he is~" He pokes in Kurogane's direction.

"You--! My name is Kurogane, dammit!"

"Waah, Kuro-puu is angry~!"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

Despite trying to hold back, you end up laughing anyways. You do try to be polite by covering your open mouth with one hand. However, the effect is lost once more laughter spills forth as Kurogane attempts to swipe at the nimble mage.

An echoing chorus of people yelling from the top of their lungs causes your group to pause. A large crowd quickly congregates near one of the buildings not too far from where the bridge your group is standing on. Perching on the top of the building is a group of men dressed in similar outfits composing of dark clothes, white scarves, and matching goggles. One of the more prominent figures, a man with a long ponytail, is standing at the forefront of the group, showing his obvious importance. Below them are men that resemble maintenance workers with caps that obscure most of their face. As though afraid of standing out the most, not one of them makes the decision to move closer. However, they do start to shout in unison. Through the jumbled mess of uncoordinated yells, one becomes more common.

"We'll get you this time for sure! This territory belongs to us!"

In response to their outcries, the leader of the goggle-wearing group smirks broadly while jabbing his thumb in a downward motion.

"Hyuu~ So cool!" Fai praises as he observes the ponytail man. Bending slightly while holding a hand over his eyes to provide blockage against the sunlight, Fai smiles.

"They never get tired of fighting, do they?" Noira mutters unhappily. "And I was starting to enjoy the peace and quiet too!"

"At least it's not as bad as when we were in high school," you supply with a helpless smile. "They've lessened it to almost once a month."

"They're about as persistent as my periods!" Noira complains.

"Noira!"

Thankfully, no one else pays attention to your friend's unladylike complaint. They're all much too focused on the gang standing on the ground. "Just because you have a high level Kudan, don't be so cocky!" The gang was obviously displeased with the man's silent belittlement.

 _'Kudan?!'_ Shocked, Syaoran widens his eyes at the mention of the foreign term. A growing heat tingles in his chest, causing him to instinctively grab the fabric above it. _'It feels hot...?_ '

"(Name), I'm gonna head over to the vendors," Noira informs as she quickly starts to dart towards the closest stall. Her Kudan, a beaver-like creature, manifests next to her, easily keeping up with her pace. One of the locals recognize her and flashes a grateful smile. She nods back in acknowledgement before motioning for everyone to huddle closer together. Without having to be told twice, the shop owners heed her command and gather around her Kudan.

Luckily her Kudan manages to form a thick enough barrier just as the fight begins.

With the raising of a single arm, the leader of the goggle group sends his entourage. They leap from the building in compliance to their boss's order. At the same time, both confronting gangs summon their respective Kudans.

"Huh?" Syaoran stares with an almost dumbfounded look as numerous Kudans collide into one another. Within almost an instant, the scene becomes enveloped in chaos.

"So that's a Kudan?" Kurogane notes aloud.

"No wonder Mokona didn't scare anyone even though he can move around," Fai realizes with a whimsical expression.

You blink at their lack of seriousness despite numerous locals shouting all around them. "I thought you guys weren't from this country. You're rather calm considering the situation."

"Used to it," Kurogane grunts out dismissively.

"It's not like we're in any immediate danger," Fai says with a shrug, never once losing his smile.

"No, it's rather dangerous right now..."

"Speaking of which," Fai tilts his head to the side as he stares at you, "where's your Kudan?"

"Ah, mine is—"

"Watch out!" Syaoran exclaims as he separates himself from your group in order to shield a nearby student that slipped over the goggle-wearing leader's Kudan's torrent of water.

You quickly raise your hand, preparing to help the brunette when a sudden wave of heat forces you to withdraw. Wincing under the rise in temperature, you feel a set of notably cooler hands pull you backwards a few steps. Glancing up, you're faced with Fai's smile. "T-Thanks," you mutter quietly.

"No problem~" Fai releases his hold from your shoulders once he was certain you were fine. He then turns to observe the scene at hand.

You follow his lead and move your attention back to the young boy. The sight of a wolf's head surrounded by billowing crimson flames immediately sends you into a state of shock. "First Level...? No, it might even be special if it can stop that guy's own Kudan."

Seeming to share the same thought, the owner of the water Kudan stares down at Syaoran with a growing smirk. "Hmm... Looks like you have a high level Kudan too."

Syaoran, as though infuriated by the man's easy going attitude, glares up at him.

"A Kudan that manipulates fire. I'm water and you're fire; this is fun."

With a screech, the man's Kudan launches water straight from its mouth. Syaoran decisively stands before the student and his companion. His own Kudan shields the trio, easily cancelling out the attack.

"I'm Asagi Shougo. And you?"

"...Syaoran."

"I've taken a liking to you," Shougo confesses amidst the steam that easily fogs up his goggles.

"What the hell, I've been searching for a boyfriend for years and Syaoran gets one just like that?!" Noira's voice full of displeasure reaches your ears.

Sighing in exasperation, you hold a hand to your forehead. "There really is no sense of tension whenever she's around..."

"Shougo! The police are coming!"

"Damn, this is bad timing," Shougo murmurs. "You guys, separate!" His gang roars in response before easily dashing away just as the sound of approaching officers nears. Shougo sends one last look in Syaoran's direction as he follows after the others. "I can't wait until I see you again!" Within moments, all of them disappear. Police officers shout after them, commanding for them to all halt, though it falls on deaf ears.

As though sensing that the battle is now over, Syaoran's Kudan retreats back into its owner's body.

"It went...inside me?" Syaoran whispers as he presses a hand against his chest.

"You were great! Was that all your doing~?" Fai commends as both he and Kurogane approaches Syaoran. You follow after them with a concerned frown.

"That was also a Kudan," Kurogane states bluntly.

"I don't really know, but my body started to get hotter..."

"What about you? Are you hurt anywhere?" you question the pair behind Syaoran. Carefully crouching before the youth in uniform, you inspect him from the head down before sighing in relief. "Luckily it doesn't seem like you and your Kudan were seriously injured."

"Kudan?" Kurogane and Syaoran repeat in mild confusion. The two jump in surprise when the twin standing beside the student unravels into wisps of air currents before being absorbed into the boy's body.

"It disappeared!" Syaoran shouts in amazement as he glances to and fro.

"Oh! That was also a Kudan!" Fai realizes as he smacks a fist upon his other palm.

"Anything is possible," Kurogane says with furrowed eyebrows.

"Anyways, what happened to that Kudan of ours~?" Fai searches around.

Syaoran's eyes widen in panic. "Mokona!"

"Ah, isn't he like squished somewhere?" Kurogane deduces with an uncaring expression.

"No, I don't think so~" Fai points at a crowd of eager females. "Look~!"

"Mokona is popular!" Mokona happily shouts from its current position, wrapped in the arms of numerous young ladies. If one were to look closely, they can even find Noira amongst the crowd of squealing females.


End file.
